Talk:Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower
Anime / Manga When i saw this in the anime, i already thought it was a new technique, but thinking about the manga, isn't this technique the Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique but showed differently from the manga?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :No, those are ordinary fireballs not dragon flame balls. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 13:07, July 25, 2013 (UTC) To throw some more fire on this particular topic, is it possible to interpret this technique as Phoenix Sage Fire? Aside the size of the fireballs, the techniques seem similar enough. Omnibender - Talk - 18:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :...Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I suggested this because I saw your post in the other talk page. I do think this would be its own technique instead of PSFT, brought it up here for discussions' sake. Omnibender - Talk - 19:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Parent value To whomever keeps removing Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower as a parent Jutsu before you do it again could you explain why? (Evilpuppy (talk) 16:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC)) :It is unrelated to that technique. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 17:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::We have no proof either way. It is an anime only Jutsu and its name was never stated. also the effects are similar. (Evilpuppy (talk) 05:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC)) Instead of having a struggle to see who gets bored and stops messing with the page first can we just finish this debate? (Evilpuppy (talk) 14:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC)) While I see why adding that technique as a parent would make sense, I don't want to have to add Madara as a user of another technique as a consequence, just because we decided that it was a parent to another anime only technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :That makes sense (Evilpuppy (talk) 21:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC)) Great Flame Flower? This jutsu appears to be identical to Fire Release: Great Flame Flower used by Sasuke in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3. For now I'm adding it to the "See Also" tab, but I think these two articles are well worth merging.--Reliops (talk) 22:04, September 13, 2014 (UTC) No, these moves are quite different actually. the amount of fire balls is different and so is the size of them. Munchvtec (talk) 23:45, September 13, 2014 (UTC) The amount and size are different based on what, the poor quality of the screenshot in the Gōenka article? Also, you do realise every fire jutsu is bound to be significantly less impressive if it's compared to Madara, especially if it's kid Sasuke's. The jutsu look identical otherwise.--Reliops (talk) 10:39, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed, they look similar, but the game came out waaaaaaaaaaaaay before the anime jutsu and it's questionable if they took the game jutsu as a reference. Could've been a coincidence of course. I am not against merging the articles, but more opinions would be great before that. Norleon (talk) 10:44, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Indeed, the game came way before, however it's not uncommon for similar jutsu to be named the same. e.g. for all we know Kaguy didn't use Temporary Paralysis Technique or Needle Senbon as she never called her jutsu by name by name, but it makes perfect sense to do so. Furthermore, there's also a precedent to go by names of jutsu that were named in the game but not actual canon, e.g. Absorption Soul Technique or Tengai Shinsei.--Reliops (talk) 11:02, September 14, 2014 (UTC) It stays as it's own page. Munchvtec (talk) 13:01, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... that sounds like a decision, which isn't yours to make.--Reliops (talk) 13:45, September 15, 2014 (UTC) : Looks similar, acts similar, add it. They're both non-canon since its anime and game, so it doesn't matter. Madara will never name this unknown, uncanon fire technique, so I'm okay with it being added to a virtually identical, game-only, named technique. I'm at school so if you guys don't have it done by the time I get home, I'll just do it myself. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:27, September 15, 2014 (UTC) alrighty then. btw @reliops, there is virtually no way that the anime version was named after what was used in the game. I have no problem with them being merged at all but my problem is that you guys don't seem to understand that they ARE different. I can also decide whatever I want to; it was opinion based. Munchvtec (talk) 17:10, September 15, 2014 (UTC)